Ikatan Takdir
by Sakis Phantom
Summary: Jika ikatan itu begitu kuat, apa kematian akan sanggup untuk memisahkannya? AU, OOC, gaje, typo s , shounen-ai. Special fic for Ciel's birthday.


Jika ikatan itu begitu kuat, apa kematian akan sanggup untuk memisahkannya?

**.**

Kematian. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak ingin disaksikan oleh siapapun−apalagi merasakannnya, tapi mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap, setiap orang pasti akan menyaksikannya−bahkan mengalaminya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang menjemput. Mungkin besok, mungkin hari ini, atau mungkin sebentar lagi.

Kematian. Sebuah takdir mutlak yang tak bisa diubah oleh siapapun sampai kapanpun. Tak bisa dipercepat apalagi ditunda. Semua makhluk yang hidup pasti akan mati. Tak peduli siapa, dimana berada, atau apa yang sedang dilakukan. Jika Tuhan telah menentukan hidup seseorang akan berakhir pada saat itu, maka pasti akan berakhir.

Karena itu, persiapkan diri dan berhatilah-hatilah.

AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), shounen-ai

**KUROSHITSUJI © TOBOSO YANA**

**IKATAN TAKDIR by Sakis Phantom collab with Rukianonymous**

**Special fic for Ciel's birthday**

**.**

**.**

**IKATAN TAKDIR**

**.**

' _Jika aku mati lebih dulu darimu, apa kau akan menangis untukku?'_

Kini kau tengah terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai sebuah makam. Kau telah berada di sana sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Kau hanya duduk diam, sambil sesekali mengelus batu nisan makam dihadapanmu.

Sebuah batu nisan yang berukirkan nama−Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebuah nama yang begitu berarti bagi hidupmu.

Kau sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa orang yang begitu kau kasihi dan mengasihimu meninggalkanmu begitu cepat. Meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian dan kesepian tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa hari bertambahnya usiamu bertepatan dengan hari berakhirnya usia orang terdekatmu, bukan?

Ya, tak ada yang tahu.

Kau kemudian menengadahkan wajahmu. Memperlihatkan iris Sapphire indahmu yang tak secerah dulu. Sama seperti sekarang, langit tak pernah cerah lagi.

Salju terus turun.

Sama seperti dulu...

Ahh... kau teringat lagi.

Matamu kini terpejam. Menahan air mata itu agar tak kembali melesak keluar.

Bagaimana mungkin kau−Ciel Phantomhive seorang pemuda yang terkenal ketus dan dingin dapat menitikkan air mata?

Kau selalu saja ingin menangis ketika otakmu kembali memutar ulang kejadian di musim dingin dua tahun lalu. Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya. Harusnya kau kubur saja ingatan menyakitkan itu.

.

.

.

Tiap-tiap orang pasti memiliki harapan dan impian−karena tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang menjemput.

**.**

Naa... Ciel, kau masih ingat padanya, bukan? Namanya Sebastian Michaelis. Dia seorang laki-laki−tentu saja. Memiliki rambut hitam legam dengan orb merah yang menghiasi kedua bola matanya. Kau yang waktu itu hanya seorang bocah kotor berumur sepuluh tahun, tidak mengenal orang tua, dan berkeliaran di jalanan, tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seorang pria−yang kelihatannya seorang bangsawan−yang bersedia menawarkan rumahnya sendiri sebagai tempat untukmu tinggal. Dan ajaibnya−atau kau memang terlalu polos−kau langsung menerima tawaran itu. Untung saja dia benar-benar orang baik. Kau sama sekali tak tahu apa alasan laki-laki yang berusia delapan belas tahun lebih tua darimu itu memilihmu untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan jika kau tanyakan hal itu padanya, yakinlah pasti dia juga tak tahu apa yang membuatnya memilihmu dari sekian banyak anak tak terurus yang berkeliaran di jalanan Kota London waktu itu.

Yah... mungkin... ini takdir?

Ya, pasti begitu.

Kau begitu mempercayainya, menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya keluargamu. Sampai-sampai, kau yang tak tahu kapan kau dilahirkan memutuskan untuk menjadikan hari perjumpaanmu dengannya sebagai hari ulang tahunmu.

Hari keempat belas di bulan Desember.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, dia yang selalu menjagamu, menemanimu, dan menjadi tempat untukmu berlindung. Tiga tahun bersama membuat kau dan dia semakin dekat hingga terjalin suatu hubungan rumit di antara kalian. Sesuatu yang membuatmu terus bergantung padanya, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, sesuatu yang membuatnya tahu apa yang kau inginkan walau kau tak membuka mulutmu, sesuatu yang membuat kalian saling mengerti dan memahami, sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu mengenal dirimu melebihi kau mengenal dirimu sendiri, sesuatu yang membuat kalian dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain hanya dengan saling menatap.

Sesuatu, yang kemudian kau sebut sebagai sebuah−ikatan.

Ikatan yang begitu kuat. Sangat kuat.

Kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersamanya−tak pernah sebahagia itu sebelumnya, begitu yakin bahwa kau dan dia tak akan pernah terpisahkan sampai kapanpun.

Tapi, itu hanya pikiran polosmu.

Walau bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya... setiap makhluk hidup yang saling berhubungan di dunia ini pasti akan terpisahkan oleh suatu takdir mutlak yang sangat kuat−kematian.

.

.

Kau pasti masih sangat ingat kejadian itu, bukan? Kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi di tengah-tengah turunnya salju dua tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, salju terus turun. Membuat kristal-kristal putih yang dingin itu menyelimuti jalanan Kota London. Hari itu, hari pertama kau berusia tiga belas tahun. Tahun ketiga sejak pertemuanmu dengannya. Hari itu, hari yang begitu istimewa begimu. Harusnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu. Mendapat kejutan dari orang-orang terdekatmu, dari keluargamu, dari−oh, kau tidak punya keluarga, ya. Satu-satunya yang kau punya hanya Pemuda Raven itu, Sebastian Michaelis.

Tapi, hanya karena demi mewujudkan keinginanmu, hanya demi kepuasan batinmu, kau tak peduli pada perasaannya. Egois.

Kau masih ingat, bukan? Hari itu, kau marah padanya. Marah hanya karena dia lupa dengan hari paling istimewa bagimu. Seharusnya kau tidak berprasangka seperti itu. Aku tahu, kau yang paling mengenal Sebastian. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu dengan budaya mengerjai di hari ulang tahun? Apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada Sebastian? Dia bermaksud memberikanmu kejutan. Dia merencanakan semua ini hanya untukmu. Tapi, kau malah marah padanya. Kemarahan yang menutup semua kenyataan bahagia yang akan menghampirimu. Kau merusak hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Ciel!

.

.

.

Kau pergi dan dia mengejarmu.

Dia memanggilmu, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya padamu, tapi kau tak mau mendengar.

Lihat, dia bahkan tak marah padamu.

Kau terus berlari. Tak peduli pada dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulitmu. Tak peduli pada banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan penuh salju begini. Apalagi hari ini salju terus turun, orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri itu tak peduli−dan tak punya waktu−untuk mengawasi bocah nakal sepertimu.

Yah, siapa peduli. Kau pun tak peduli pada benda-benda bergerak itu.

Tak peduli, hingga tak sadar bahwa sebuah truk melaju kearahmu, dan sepertinya pengemudi truk itu juga tak sadar bahwa ada seorang anak tanpa pengawasan yang berlari di tengah jalan.

Kau terus berlari, dan truk itu terus melaju.

Tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Yup. benar−

**BRUK.**

−tabrakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat

**.**

Kau pasti akan mati, hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat itu. Kau benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Waktu itu, kau merasa sesuatu yang besar menubruk tubuhmu. Kau terhempas. Seketika, darah segar mengucur keluar, meresap pada satu persatu parikel es yang bergelimpangan di jalanan. Darah? Tapi, kau tak merasa bagian dari tubuhmu terluka. Kau tak merasa sakit. Lalu... itu darah siapa?

Dan sesaat setelah kesadaranmu pulih, kau melihat sesuatu yang membuat iris Sapphiremu terbelalak kaget. Kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Dia... kau tak salah lihat, kan? Dia, Pemuda Raven itu. Berada sangat dekat denganmu. Memelukmu, mencoba untuk melindungimu. Berusaha agar kau tak terluka walau dirinya sendiri dipenuhi luka. Berusaha agar putihnya salju tak dinodai oleh merahnya darahmu walau darahnya sendiri terus mengucur keluar.

Dia rela melakukan apa saja untukmu.

Termasuk... mempertaruhkan nyawanya agar kau tetap hidup.

Bahkan, didetik-detik terakhirnya pun, dia berusaha memberikan sebuah senyuman terbaiknya untukmu...

... dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirmu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mencoba menyampaikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bahwa kau tidak usah cemas.

Semuanya hanya untukmu, Ciel...

Kini, kau merasa seolah kebahagiaan itu menguap. Pergi, seiring dengan kepergian seseorang yang membuat hari-harimu terasa lebih indah. Membuatmu lebih hidup.

Jika kau ingin menyesal. Menyesal saja. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menyesal, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Sepertinya tahun inipun aku tak dapat menemanimu, Maaf... mungkin tahun depan kita dapat merayakannya bersama. Jika tak bisa tahun depan, maka tahun depannya lagi, atau tahun depan berikutnya lagi. Aku janji. Sampai hari itu tiba, tunggu aku... ya...Ciel.'_

Kau terus mengingat kalimat itu. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sebastian sebelum Malaikat Maut benar-benar berhasil menarik rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebuah kalimat penuh keyakinan yang menyatakan bahwa suatu saat kau dan dia pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Ya. Pasti bertemu lagi.

Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum. Kembali mengelus batu nisan di hadapanmu seraya membersihkannya dari salju yang mulai menumpuk. Hanya janji terakhir yang diucapkannya yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum kembali. Begitu yakin bahwa pria itu akan menepati janji. Tak peduli kapan saat itu tiba. Kau akan terus menunggu.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bila bertemu lagi dengannya. Pasti akan sangat membahagiakan jika bisa bersama lagi dengannya. Bersama Sebastian.

Sebastian...

Sebastian...

"Sebastian...?"

Bibir pucatmu tiba-tiba berucap. Mengucapkan sebuah nama yang begitu kau rindukan dengan suara serak, dan iris yang memandang tak percaya pada sesosok yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapanmu.

Dia...

Kau tak salah lihat, kan? Itu bukan ilusi, kan?

Rambut hitam itu. Mata merah itu. Senyum itu...

Tatapan lembut yang begitu kau rindukan itu.

Sebastian...?

Sebastian!

"Sebastian?" Kau kembali berucap. Tanpa sadar kau berdiri−kembali menopang berat tubuhmu dengan kedua kakimu. Menggapai-gapai pada sesosok yang semakin jelas terlihat. Dia benar-benar Sebastian!

"Sebastian?" Lagi. Kau kembali mengucapkan nama itu−seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah mantra yang harus terus kau ucapkan setiap saat.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Hanya terus memandangmu dan memberikan senyuman yang telah begitu lama tak kau lihat.

Hening. Cukup lama.

Orb merah dan Sapphire mu bertemu. Mencoba meresapi setiap makna yang terpantul dalam masing-masing iris itu. Hingga tanpa terasa sosoknya mulai memudar−entah memang memudar atau hanya penglihatanmu yang mulai kabur karena air matamu yang sedari tadi tak jua kunjung mau berhenti menggenangi iris Sapphiremu.

Kau tersentak. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu untuk memastikan apakah dia masih tetap berada di sana atau tidak. Mencoba meyakinkan dirimu bahwa itu bukan ilusi.

Dia menghilang.

Lho? Kok?

Kau kemudian mengedarkan pandanganmu, berharap menemukan sosok itu lagi. Kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu, meninggalkan makam yang sedari tadi menemanimu. Menelusuri area pemakaman, sembari mencari sosok itu. Terus. Kau terus mencari. Kau berlari, hingga tanpa sadar kau mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Sebastian...

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebastian...

"Sebastian..."

Ada. Itu dia.

"Sebastian!"

Lagi- lagi, dia hanya tersenyum. Tapi, kali ini dengan mengulurkan kedua tanganya, seolah-olah itu sebuah isyarat untuk mengajakmu pergi bersamanya, kembali dalam dekapannya.

Mengerti akan isyarat itu, kau kemudian berlari menuju ke arahnya. Terus berlari menghampirinya. Terus mendekat. Sekarang, yang ada di pantulan Sapphiremu hanyalah dia. Tak peduli pada keadaan sekitarmu. Kau terus mendekat pada sosok yang kau yakini adalah Sebastian. Terus berlari. Terus...

**BRUK.**

... berlari mengejar ajalmu.

**.**

**.**

Segalanya terjadi begitu singkat.

Pada tanggal yang sama. Pada hari yang sama. Serta dengan penyebab kematian yang sama.

**.**

Seolah kau diciptakan dengan takdir yang sama dengannya.

**.**

**.**

Kau bahagia, kan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**####**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini...

Dimana...?

Tempat yang terasa asing bagimu−sangat asing malah. Jangankan pernah datang ke tempat ini, melihatnya saja tidak pernah. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Rasanya tadi kau berada di pemakaman, melihat Sebastian, dan... ah, kau tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

Kau kemudian mengedarkan pandanganmu, mencoba mencari tahu dimana kau berada sekarang.

Tempat ini... penuh dengan bunga mawar hitam. Tak ada sumber penerangan lain selain cahaya bulan yang bersinar dari atas langit sana.

Tempat yang aneh. Sekaligus menyeramkan.

Terbangun di tempat yang tak di kenal setelah mengalami kejadian yang tak dimengerti itu rasanya tidak enak. Apalagi sendirian.

Sendirian?

Tidak juga.

Iris Sapphiremu terbelalak.

Ada orang lain selain dirimu.

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearahmu.

Sepertinya kau mengenal orang itu.

Dia...

Dia semakin mendekat. Membuatmu semakin jelas melihat wajah orang itu. Semakin membuat matamu terbuka lebar.

Dia...

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian?

Walau hanya dibantu dengan cahaya bulan tapi kau sangat yakin bahwa orang itu benar-benar Sebastian. Kau sudah sangat mengenal pria itu. Di tempat gelap sekalipun, di tempat ramai sekalipun, kau akan selalu menemukannya. Mungkin... Sebastian juga begitu.

"Ciel..."

Suara itu...

Suara yang begitu kau rindukan.

Suara lembut ketika memanggil namamu.

Dia benar-benar Sebastian!

Kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu mendekat pada pria itu. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga tanpa sadar kau berlari. Terus berlari secepat yang kau bisa.

Semakin dekat.

Sebentar lagi−

"Sebastian." −segera menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, ketika kau telah berada di hadapan Pemuda Raven itu.

Mencoba meluapkan kerinduanmu selama ini. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang tak kau rasakan lagi.

Sebastian.

Hanya dia yang kau butuhkan.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya pria itu menepati janjinya.

Di tempat ini...

Padang bunga mawar hitam.

Tak peduli dimanapun berada. Asal bersama Sebastian kau akan selalu bahagia. Terdengar klise memang, tapi itulah yang kau rasakan, bukan?

Sekarang, kau telah menemukannya. Berdoa saja agar Sebastian tak akan pergi lagi.

"Aku pulang, Sebastian."

Biarkan kalian bersama lagi.

Seperti dulu−

"Selamat datang..."

−hingga nanti.

"... Ciel."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

!#!#$!##^$!$%#&%*%^&#!

Saya orang baru. Salam kenal = ="

Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada readers yang telah membaca atau yang tanpa sadar membaca fic ini. Semoga bermanfaat (?).

Dan kelupaan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada sohib saya yang membantu dalam pembuatan fic ini.

Review

Saya harap minna-san mereview fic ini dengan kesadaran diri masing- masing, dan tanpa ada paksaan dari berbagai pihak (?)

Review

Semoga saya diterima (?)

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih.

Review.


End file.
